Who Would Win: Alucard Vs Yuki Terumi
by draconichero21
Summary: The 14th Installment of the Who Would Win One-shot series. This time it's a clash of the dark titans. Alucard from Hellsing against Terumi from BlazBlue. This time it's not a question of who would win, but who will DIE? Place your bets. This is going to get gruesome. Abridged Alucard is used for dialogue purposes to make things more fun. Rated M for foul language and gorey imagery.


**(A/N: The Real Brick: Welcome back…wait what are we doing again? Draconichero21: Who Would Win? The Real Brick: Oh right our knock-off Death Battles. I mean…who would win. Draconichero21: This time we have the god of trolling Terumi The Real Brick: versus the unkillable, undeniable vampire of all things: Alucard…from Hellsing, cause Castlevania sucks! Draconichero21: Because we like to entertain The Real Brick: And because Alucard has the personality emotional output of a rock Draconichero21: We'll be having what comes out of Alucard's mouth sound like what would come out of his Abridged counterpart. The Real Brick: Because we can and it's free. Draconichero21: So hopefully if you're a Hellsing fan you know that means. And if you don't The Real Brick: YOU GET SHOT BY DEADPOOL! Draconichero21: Noooo, they're just shit out of luck. The Real Brick: …that too. Draconichero21: Right so let's find out which of these nigh unkillable dark titans has the capacity to beat the other The Real Brick: Y'know, before it was impossible to kill them. Draconichero21: So let's find out WHO The Real Brick: WOULD Draconichero21: WIN!)**

**NOTE: For the sake of fairness and so as not to make this fight impossible NEITHER fighter will have their invincibility achievement as listed below. It's so we can have a clear winner.**

Disclaimer: Hellsing and BlazBlue copyright their respective owners

* * *

**The Fighters**

**Fighter A**

Name: Alucard

Affiliation: Hellsing

Hair: Black

Eye color: red

Outfit: Red

Primary weapons: Fangs, Baskerville, guns

Other aliases: Dracula

Known Allies: Seras Victoria, Integra van Hellsing, Walter (formerly)

Invincibility achievement: Absorbed Schrodinger

Known Enemies: Alexander Anderson, The Major

**Fighter B**

Name: Yuuki Terumi

Affiliation: NOL, Six Heroes (both formerly)

Hair: green

Eye color: yellow

Outfit: Black

Primary Weapons: blades, Ouroboros

Other aliases: Hazama

Known Allies: Relius Clover

Invincibility achievement: Lifelink with Saya (formerly Mu)

Known Enemies: Ragna the Bloodedge, Kokonoe, Hakumen, Jin Kisaragi

* * *

**The Setup**

Sitting at her table in the middle of her garden, Rachel sat sipping tea. She swallowed as she placed the fine china back on the coaster. She then let out a deep sigh.

Her butler, Valkenhayn, who was standing nearby, inquired as to his mistress' woes. "What troubles you, my lady?" He questioned.

"It's Terumi," Rachel responded. "That wretch Ragna and Mr. Hero haven't the capacity to currently defeat him. At present I daresay we might all be outclassed."

Valkenhayn looked at Rachel as she sipped more tea. Her expression hid her worry well unless one looked at her eyes, which gave away just how worried she truly was. "If I may, my lady, I do believe I have a solution."

Rachel put her tea down. "Do you now?"

"Yes," Valkenhayn bowed, "follow me to the basement." He smiled. "I will show you a great secret passed down through the Hellsing family from generation to generation." Rachel followed her butler down into the basement of castle Alucard. She had never been down this low herself given how prim and proper she was. It got to the point where she was certain she and Valkenhayn were below the Kagatsuchi's sewers in terms of altitude.

Soon both aristocrats stood in front of a stone archway leading into an enclosed room where no torches were lit. With a clap of his hands though, the room became lit brighter than the spiral staircase taken to get there. In the room lay a coffin with a pentagram inscribed in blood on the side. Valkenhayn encouraged Rachel forward to see what lay inside the tomb.

"The being that lays in here has been asleep for more than a century, Madame Rachel. He was the servant of my great-great-grandmother Integra. After she passed he simply chose to slumber for years on end. Allow me to call upon him and he will eliminate Terumi for us." Valkenhayn took off one of his gloves, revealing the same pentagram on the back of his hand as it glowed intensely. "The bird of Hermes is my name, eating my wings to make me tame."

In the next moment the blood encrusted pentagram glowed fiercely as the coffin's lid slowly slid aside in the same bright intense red light.

_What is this? _Rachel thought, stepping back and bringing her arm up from her side to somewhat shield herself from the energy resonating within. _Such power emits from this coffin. What kind of creature lies beneath?_

From the coffin a white glove pushed the top aside as a man sat up in it. He was wearing a red fedora hat with a long coat and suit to match. He had long black hair. His eyes were redder than blood, but that was hard to notice with the orange tinted sunglasses upon them. He stepped out of the coffin and saw both Valkenhayn and Rachel.

"Well that was a good nap," he stated plainly. He looked at Valkenhayn. "Sup Walter…wait I thought I killed you."

"Madame Rachel, meet Alucard."

"Alu…card?" The man had the same name as her surname. He felt like a Kindred spirit.

"So, who's the loli chick old man? More importantly who are you?"

Valkenhayn put his arm across his chest and bowed shallowly. "My name is Valkenhayn R. Hellsing, descendent of the Hellsing bloodline and your newest contractor." He gestured to Rachel with an arm. "The young girl before you is Madame Rachel Alucard."

"Okay what kind of drugs did the police girl put in my coffee?"

"Valkenhayn are you sure this man can defeat Terumi? He seems…lackluster."

"He's just confused having been asleep for so long." Valkenhayn turned his attention towards Alucard. "Since the beginning of your slumber you have been asleep for more than a century. I have awakened you so that you might fight for the Hellsing name once again."

"Oh yeah, and why should I do that?"

"It's in the contract."

"And?"

"And you're supposed to obey your contractor."

"Yeah, sorry, see, I don't know if you knew me way back when, but I have a bit of a listening problem. Orders go in one ear out the other."

"Valkenhayn, allow me," Rachel stepped forward. She walked towards Alucard with a smile. "Tell me, Alucard, what exactly is it you _want_ to do right now?"

"What I'd like to do is go fuck shit up, but with you and gramps breathing down my neck that sure ain't happening any time soon. Why is it you had to wake me up? I was having such a nice dream about boobs."

"Alucard, if you help us, I'll make it worth your while."

Alucard began to laughing mockingly. He stopped after a while and said, "Yeah, you're a little flat to do that, not to mention you're just a child. I don't rob cradles."

A little perturbed Rachel simply continued with, "What I meant was that I can provide you with a lavish lifestyle if you prove to be as strong as Valkenhayn has pegged you to be."

"I'm going to go with no."

Valkenhayn sighed. "What do you want?"

"Hmmm?"

"What do we have to do to have you go fight for us?"

"I'll take a seventy inch, plasma screen TV, with Netflix."

"Netflix? They went out of business decades ago. Television has been out of function for quite a while now."

"Wait, you're telling me that television is no longer a viable source of entertainment."

"Exactly so."

"How do you live from day to day?"

"This is getting us nowhere," Valkenhayn sighed, "Alucard we just want you to fight a man named Yuuki Terumi and kill him. After that you can do whatever it is you want. You don't have to help us or live with us. You can live your life as you want if you take down this man."

"I can do anything I want? You mean, if I kill this man, you'll let me do whatever I want, whenever I want and never complain about it."

"Quite so."

Alucard grinned, showing all his teeth. "Well alright then."

* * *

A few hours later, since Alucard took his sweet fucking time, at the top of the NOL building, Terumi was planning his evil plan to awaken Kusanagi. Noel was already being processed, but Ragna had yet to show up.

As Terumi stood waiting, Ouroboros became restless and blocked a bullet with its teeth. "Huh, that's strange, no one else I know fights with a gun."

That's when Alucard made his appearance from across the rooftop. He looked at Terumi. "Let's see, green hair, fedora hat. Yup, that's probably him. Hey!" Alucard called to Terumi. "Listen, I know this is unfair and all seeing how you're probably really busy, but I'm gonna need you to just curl up and die. So why don't you just lie down on the floor," Alucard aimed his gun, "And I'll make this quick."

Terumi stood silent for a few moments, but then doubled back and began laughing hysterically. He looked at Alucard as he calmed down only to continue to laugh. He eventually did calm down as he wiped a tear from his eye. He then saw Alucard's expression. "Oh, you're serious?" There was a pause as Terumi grinned. "Well then, allow me to laugh harder." Terumi began laughing his ass off at what he considered an empty threat only for Alucard to fire again. Terumi stopped the bullet with his bare hand before flinging it back at Alucard.

"You done?"

"Yeah, yeah, sorry. It's just...that would be threating if you were, you know, actually threatening."

"Oh that is just not cool. That is _my_ joke. You're gonna pay for that one."

"Do you want that in cash or credit and should I mail it your ass before or after I'm done kicking it?"

Alucard laughed. "Oh you are a good one. I can tell this is going to be a real treat." Alucard pulled out both his guns. "But I've got places to see, people to eat. It's been a hundred years since I was awake. Let's skip straight to the action shall we?"

"Alright. I got nothing better to do. I could use some entertainment. Bring it on."

* * *

**The Wheel of Fate is Turning**

**Rebel 1**

**ACTION!**

Alucard instantly began by firing off his guns. Hand on his hat, Terumi began twirling his body and jumping to avoid the incoming fire. He also bent over backwards as Alucard continued his assault on the sharp dressed troll.

"Ahahahaha, you couldn't hit the broad side of a barn you shitty vampire!" Terumi mocked.

"Then I'll just have to close the distance," Alucard rushed in towards Terumi who then let fly a serpent-shaped chain hook right into Alucard's chest before flying towards Alucard and smiling as he flipped over the red-coated vampire and kicking him in the back of the head before delivering a bunch of knives into his back.

"Oooh, sorry about that. Does that hurt? Looks real painful."

"Not really, I've had plenty worse injuries than this. Scuse me while I dig these pot stickers out of my back."

"Just a flesh wound? Guess I gotta kick things up a notch. Serpent's Benediction!" Terumi charged himself up and then drove his arm down to slash off a huge chunk of Alucard's back, but the abyssal general turned around violently and grabbed Terumi's arm mid-descent.

"Looks like you could use a hand," Alucard grinned before, twisting and breaking Terumi's arm with ease.

"GAH! You stupid red-caped bastard! Eternal Coils of the Dragon Serpent!" With a fearsome barrage of snakes at point blank, Terumi shredded Alucard right through until his entrails were in full view. "Well that was easy enough."

"I'll say, those snakes sure can bite. You don't feed them often do you?"

"The hell?" Terumi turned only for Alucard to be right behind him ready to slice at Terumi with one of the knives Terumi stuck in his back. Terumi narrowly dodged.

"Oh by the way I don't need these anymore. You can have them back." One by one Alucard began throwing Terumi's own weapons right back at him. Using Ouroboros like a shield around him, Terumi stopped them all. He then noticed the body of Alucard's he had shredded fading into shadowy wisps.

"Well good to see you're still kicking. This wouldn't be fun if it was over that quickly."

"Oh so we're still enjoying ourselves?" Alucard asked with a grin only to say dully, "Let's fix that shall we?" Alucard ran at Terumi with ferocious speed and leapt high in the air before Terumi had a chance to do much of anything. Terumi tucked and rolled to avoid Alucard dive bombing on top of him.

"Grrah!" Terumi fired Ouroboros into the air and dragged himself towards the open air as he then let loose another hooked chain down towards Alucard. But the red caped vampire then reached out and sliced the chain right off at the tip.

Suspended in the air, Terumi began to descend towards the ground. Alucard leapt into the after him and grappled his hand around Terumi's throat before piledriving the bastard into the ground.

Terumi survived the impact as Alucard reached down to smash his face in the little bastard fired Ouroboros right into Alucard's chest and then whipped Alucard off him and then off the balcony. "Have a nice trip, see you next _fall_!" Terumi chuckled, twirling his Fedora hat on his finger.

"Why wait a whole year? I thought you were having fun."

"You're becoming a pest!" Terumi snarled as he saw Alucard standing behind him at the center of the balcony. The ultimate vampire rushed towards Terumi as Terumi did the same to him. Still with a broken arm, Terumi dodged right towards Alucard's left, leaving his broken arm to loosely whap Alucard in the face as Terumi then whipped out a knife and drove it into Alucard's neck. But he missed as Alucard pivoted his neck just at the right moment before taking a huge bite out of Terumi's shoulder.

"GET OFF ME!" Terumi shouted as he began to repeatedly stab Alucard in the face before choosing to just cut the middle man and cut his head off before then following up by riddling Alucard's body full of holes. "There! Let's see you come back from that you piece of shit!"

"Yeah, that's not gonna work!"

Terumi, ultimately frustrated turned around to see Alucard standing behind him, good as new. "How in the name of the Boundary did you come back from that?"

"Fuck you, that's how," Alucard said with a smirk. Sneering, eyes open, Terumi flew off the handle at the big bad vampire. Serpent's Benediction activated, Terumi used his feet and his good arm to fight Alucard. "DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!"

As blow after blow landed upon Alucard the king of vampires knew Terumi was one of the fiercest opponent's he'd ever faced. While he seemed to be giving the fellow troll a run for his money—and clearing pissing him off—Terumi didn't seem to let that affect him.

"Damn what do you eat that you won't stay down?" Terumi complained.

"Oh you know plenty of veggies, lots of milk. And plenty of THINK FAST!" Alucard reached out and went to crush Terumi's skull with his bare hands, but Terumi dodged back and Alucard managed to grab his hat right before Terumi put a knife through it and the vampire's hand with the blade sticking out his palm.

Terumi now stood with his hair looking like he'd stuck his finger in an electric socket. Eyes wide open, he seemed like he was more serious than ever to face off against the mighty Alucard. Ghoulish green energy formed around him in an incomplete sphere.

"Congratulations you've just won the game steal Terumi's Fedora Hat. Tell him what he's won Terumi. Well Terumi, he's just won a one-way ticket straight to hell!" Rushing forward Terumi crouched low and swung with an upward axe kick. "Serpent's Infernal Rapture!" Sending Alucard high into the air, a beam of bright green energy following, Terumi tore Alucard's body in half. However, when the mighty vampire reformed this time Terumi was ready for it, sending Ouroboros straight up into the air to get a clear vantage point of the battle below and when he saw Alucard reform from pure shadow he dived down towards him with another Ouroboros.

However, the green ghoul found that Alucard's body was presently incorporeal and the shadows began to eat away at Terumi's skin until another Ouroboros got him out of the situation. Terumi now had pretty nasty sores all across his body and was bleeding in several places on his face.

Alucard's body finished reforming. "Sorry, guess you gave me the wrong ticket. I just came back from my return trip. Hell's a boring place. Can I get a refund?"

Terumi started laughing. "I must admit I admire your tenacity. You're the best fight I've had ever. I don't believe I caught your name."

"Me? You can call me Alucard. Or, if you prefer, the Crimson Fucker."

Terumi laughed again. "Alucard huh? Yeah you seemed to be well-connected to that shitty rabbit looking piece of useless garbage and the old man. But damn, you're on a whole different scale! Tell me Alucard, do you like magic tricks?"

"Sometimes. You're not gonna saw me in half are you? You know that's not going to do much. Neither would be stuffing me in a box and skewering me with a bunch of swords swords."

"Oh no, I've got something better than kids party tricks. Check this out," Terumi's body began to emit an electrified aura. "Restriction 666 released. Dimensional Interference field deployed! Code S.O.L., BlazBlue, Activate!" Besides his energy emissions just skyrocketing, a wide, green ring formed around Terumi's body. In the next instance, Terumi rushed forward faster than Alucard could blink and with a mere strike from Terumi's Serpent's Benediction sent Alucard's head flying clean off. "Looks, like I'm a _head_ of the game."

The red-cloaked vampire appeared behind Terumi. However, his hat and glasses were gone. "Not bad. This is actually entertaining for once. I think I might have to step things up a little." He held his hands up in front of him with one hand facing down and the other facing up, forming a square in between the space between his hands and his extended thumbs. "Releasing restrictions level one." Suddenly a whole bunch of eyes began to appear on Alucard's lower body as it became one huge web of shadow. His hair whipped around violently and Alucard's upper torso took the form of making him look like he was out for a casual bondage session.

This was not lost on Terumi. "Well now, that's not something you see every day. Dammit, when you fell out of the ugly tree did you hit every branch on the way down?"

"Sure did, right after banging your mom."

"My mother's dead."

"And?"

Terumi laughed maniacally. "Oh you are indeed the best challenge I've had in a while. I'm sort of glad you don't die when I kill you. I can enjoy the pleasure of killing you over and over and _over and over and over and OVER AND OVER AND OVER AGAIN!_ **ETERNAL COILS OF THE DRAGON SERPENT!"**

The raging serpentine energy snakes went barreling towards Alucard who just reached out and formed some sort of dog-like creature with a multitude of eyes and a very large jaw, plus lots of fangs. Terumi's snakes, bit and bit and bit and bit until Baskerville was damn near useless.

"Yeah that's the problem with organic weaponry, doesn't do shit against more ethereal power!" Terumi shouted and got in close to Alucard and just began standing around, making sure that Alucard was just within range of Terumi's glowing green magic circle. "So tell me Alucard, I don't think we got around to actually hammering it out, but exactly what do you have against me?"

"Honestly? Nothing really, but I got promised if I kill you then I can do whatever I want and I like the sound of that."

"Why not join me then?"

"Yeah, no."

"…why?"

"Not gonna lie, you sort of creep me out."

"Well right back at you, freakshow!" Terumi shouted as he lunged forward with a knife and drew blood on Alucard's chest.

_What?_

"Oh? What did you think this magic circle was just for show? Ha! Not! I'm sapping your vitality as long as you're in it. Far as I know you're only long ranged weapon were those guns. You ain't gonna do shit to me anymore Alucard!"

"Wanna bet!" Alucard shouted and dove in towards Terumi before plunging his hand right into Terumi's chest.

Terumi coughed up blood as Alucard then attempted to reach for Terumi's head so he could rip the god of trolling in half, but Terumi used Ouroboros to make a clean getaway—despite now having a gaping hole in his chest.

"Well that's going to leave a bruise! You'll be hearing from my drycleaner!"

"You actually use a drycleaning service? I was under the impression all bad guys just stole whatever they wanted."

"Oho! Cle-ver!" Terumi barked sarcastically.

"Aww, what's the matter, not having fun anymore? Should I give you some cheat codes so you can stand a better chance?"

Terumi began to wince. "That's it! No more Mr. Nice Bad Guy! Serpent's Infernal Rapture!" Sending Alucard into the air, Terumi then focused his energy and released a whole bunch of Ouroboros chains from beneath the ground, each one piercing Alucard and holding him in place. "Hungry Darkness of A Thousand Souls!" Alucard's body reformed of course, but by the time it did, Terumi had created a gigantic snake bigger than the platform Alucard and he had been fighting on with the snake coiling around him. It had fangs larger than Alucard's whole body and glowing green eyes. "Tell me Alucard, what do you get when you cross a giant snake with a shitty vampire?"

"You got me."

"LUNCH!" Terumi declared as the giant snake tore towards Alucard, munching down on the creature of the night, tearing through his flesh, killing him several times over. "Well? Feels good doesn't it? Now Fall into the depths of hell!"

With that declaration Terumi had his snake devour Alucard whole with nothing remaining of the damn vampire when the snake vanished. "Well finally, now to do something about this gaping hole in my chest."

"Let me take a look at that."

Right through the back of the chest Terumi got shot several times over. He turned to see Alucard back in his natural form. "Son of a…bitch." Terumi collapsed in a heap on the ground as Alucard stood over him.

"Well that was easier than I thought."

"Oh? You're gonna leave? I'm not finished playing."

"Hey. How can you still be talking if you're dead?"

"Gimme a nanosecond." Terumi said as a ghoulish, black ghost with an eerie green aura around it, no nose, one, green eye, and a wide smiling face rose up out of Terumi's body.

"Well now somebody call the Ghostbusters! This is turning into a real freak show."

"Sorry, curtain's closed. It's time for the backstage tour. I think I get how you keep coming back. You're made up of many souls."

"Awww, you can see me like I can see through you," Alucard said with a faux whine.

"So I've decided let me take YOUR BODY!" Rushing forward, Terumi dove his soul straight into Alucard's body.

_**Oh wow, nice place you got in here. **_

_What do you think you're doing? That's my brain. I need that._

_**What do you mean? It's my brain now. In fact, everything in here is now mine.**_

In the next moment, Terumi began infecting Alucard with his memory erasing effect, robbing him of souls with every passing second without a care in the world so that he could lower Alucard's defenses and take his body.

However, Alucard had the perfect trick up his sleeve. In the span of a few seconds he took one huge step back and Terumi's ghostly form phased out of his body.

"Yeah sort of forgot to mention, I can go intanginble. Can't infect what you can't touch right? But hey you killed more of my brain cells than one line of cocaine and ecstasy simultaneously, how do you feel?"

"Just peachy."

"Let me guess, back stage tour is over?"

"Oh it's long since over! WELCOME TO THE FAREWELL TOUR!"

* * *

**The Winnah…**

In a flash of light Terumi had transformed. His phantasmal body had been traded out for a whole new form. Garbed in a yellow-hooded cloak, Terumi looked much like his former body, but looked like he was through playing games what with the grip-lock on his butterfly knives and the sadistic and cruel smirk on his face.

"Let's get dangerous. Are you ready, Alucard?"

"Ready as I'll ever be I suppose. By the way, nice parlor trick."

With a battle cry Terumi ran forward and began taking stabbing swings at Alucard. He bypassed right through the vampire's attempt to block and sank his blades deep into the monster's chest, draining his energy for his own. "How does it feel, Alucard? Does it hurt? DO YOU FEEL PAIN?"

Choking on the draining sensation, Alucard could feel his strength sapping quickly. Terumi wasn't just draining energy from him, but every version of him.

"DIE! SCREAM! FEEL MY WRATH! YOU MISERABLE BEAST!" With a fearsome hack and slash cross-cut Terumi hacked Alucard into four pieces. "Take that, you miserable wretch."

"Oh I took it and now I'm about to pay overtime."

"You can't be serious!" Terumi looked back at Alucard as he stood ready to do battle with the green-haired creepazoid once again. "Just how many souls do you have in that body of yours?!"

"Oh you know, enough." And then casually, Alucard said three words, "Release restrains: level zero."

Overhead the sky turned red like blood leaking out an open wound. Clouds rolled in covering the moon in a thin fog. Terumi could hear the howls of the damned, the shrieks and screams of agony. It was music to his ears at first, until he saw where they were coming from. The entire tower he and Alucard were fighting on was surrounded with hundreds upon thousands of souls. And, all across the platform, more were forming. Terumi was undoubtedly outnumbered. And then he saw Alucard with a five o' clock shadow, standing there, staring at him.

"You think you can overwhelm me with sheer numbers? We'll you're wrong!" Letting out his inner energy Terumi floored the beings around him only for the tower to collapse and he and Alucard to vanish into the rubble. "Where are you? Where?"

"Oh you know, here, there, everywhere. I'm that little girl and that post man, even that darling little pudgy cat crawling up your leg."

Terumi looked down, saw the zombified cat and sneezed before kicking it off and hacking it to pieces.

"This is nothing! A foolish move unleashing every last one of your souls to fight me at once. I'll kill you all!" Terumi declared with sadistic glee.

"Sorry, no you won't." Alucard appeared out of nowhere, as if through the mists and brought down a large claymore straight through Terumi's back. Terumi lost his balance and began stumbling forward. He fell against a damaged rock and saw Alucard approaching him with a sadistic smile. "Boy this gives a whole new meaning to Vlad the Impaler doesn't it? Hey Terumi, this the first time you've had a big sword inside your body."

Terumi said nothing, choking on blood.

Alucard's expression turned crazed. "So still having fun, Terumi?"

"Monster! God damn monster!" Terumi shouted in a panic.

"I get that a lot," Alucard smiled sadistically.

"You! You're no normal being! That shitty little rabbit! Where did she find you? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?" Terumi shouted.

"Oh you know," Alucard said as he bared his sharp teeth, "A real fucking vampire." And then it was over in an instant as Alucard's fangs bared down into Terumi's neck, taking a big huge bite out of his jugular vein as Alucard drank Terumi dry. From the rubble Alucard found his hat smushed and torn only to see Terumi' had and jacket not too far away.

"Thanks for the gear, Terry old pal. I'll take this as a keepsake." And with that the crimson fucker walked away.

**one of the many possibilities of the continuum shift...**

* * *

**(A/N: The Real Brick: The death of one monster at the hands of another. Draconichero: Terumi may be the king of all trolls, but a troll is nothing compared to a REAL Fuck Mothering Vampire. The Real Brick: Alucard's powers are insane he can shred bone like it was paper. This fight couldn't even be considered fair! Draconichero: Indeed, Terumi might be powerful, but he's never fought a monster quite like Alucard before. Alucard has superhuman speed, strength and enough durability to choke a horse. Even if we were to let them have their invulnerability there's nothing to say the fight would have yielded any different results since Schrodinger Alucard can choose if he wants to die or not. The Real Brick: I kind of feel sorry for Terumi though…wait no I don't. Bastard got what he deserved. Victory could never taste so sweet! Draconichero: The Winner is Alucard).**

* * *

**NEXT TIME ON WHO WOULD WIN**

He is a teenager who has overcome many odds. He has defeated opponents several times his own weight class. He sees at an alarmingly quick rate and punches hard enough to knock out the likes of Mike Tyson. His career wins will vary depending on who you speak to, but he only had 3 loses in his entire career.

His opponent is a classy British gentleman. He has fought people worldwide and has a butler that follows him around to bring him tea. He likes to keep things prim and proper as known by his catchphrase.

"Let's fight like gentlemen!"

_Coming soon…_


End file.
